This time will be different
by gleek06216
Summary: Berryford with Cherry and Cherryford friendships  Mention of Puckleberry and Berritana friendship as well


**Starts of with serious cherry friendship, has Cherryford and then Berryford. Written for Tia, who gave me a prompt though it didn't really follow it exactly, hope she likes it :) Goodnight everyone!**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe you sent her to a crack house" Finn reiterated again while Rachel sighed in frustration.

"I told you it wasn't an active one and besides I was only thinking of what was best fro the team. If it helps, I'm sorry"

"You weren't thinking of what was best for the team, you were thinking what was best for yourself. As always."

"Go ahead then, do it" Rachel replied, barely concealing the tears in her eyes.

"Do what?"

"Break up with me"

"What?" He asked confused.

"It was bound to happen eventually so go ahead so we can be done with this and I can cease to confused you or disappoint you."

"Rach.." He started, unsure what to say but she had already turned and walked away.

* * *

When she turned the corner she bumped into the two who had, in her mind, flamed this drama, Tina and Mike. She tried to hurry around them but Mike had caught the sheen of tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, surprising her and his girlfriend.

"Why do you care?" Tina snapped, "She's deserves whatever she gets for what she did to Sunshine"

Mike shrugged her hand off his arm since it was trying to pull him on and stared at Rachel who, though she hadn't moved, hadn't said anything either. He put his hand on her shoulder and asked, "What happened?"

"MIKE, Let's go" Tina snapped, the normally shy, quiet girl not liking how her boyfriend was refusing to listen to her.

"I'm going to walk Rachel to the locker room, I'll meet up with you later" Mike replied, throwing a glare of his own at his girlfriend for not being more understanding. Sure, what Rachel did was bad but she was still their friend and deserved their help if she needed it.

"You've got to be kidding me" Tina replied, glaring at the two, Mike now with his arm around Rachel's shoulder, leading her away from his very angry girlfriend.

"You don't have to help me. I'll be alright. Go back with Tina before she gets upset" Rachel told him trying to shrug his arm off but he just tightened his hold.

"Nope, she's in the wrong on this one so she can come to me if she wants to. You are our friend and you're upset so you're exactly where I need to be."

* * *

Rachel was too upset to argue so she just shrugged, figuring she did her part trying to send him away and allowed him to lead her to the girls locker room. She did argue when he started to follow her in. "Where are you going?" She asked when she didn't hear the door close behind her.

"To help you wash up"

"No, thank you but no. I'm perfectly capable to wash my face and this is the girls locker room so no boys allowed." she was saying the right Berry words but there was no fight in her, Mike frowned.

"Fine but I'll be right outside. We'll go grab a shake or something and you can tell me what's up"

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked, confused.

"Why everything. Why are you helping me? Why are you being so nice to me? Why are we going out after this? Why are we skipping glee? All of it"

"I already told you, you're my friend and you're upset so as your friend I'm planning on listening, cheering you up and pumping you full of ice cream. If I didn't I'd be a horrible friend, now wouldn't I? I'll be outside" With that he walked outside before she could question his motives or sincerity more and took his phone out to send a couple of texts. One to Tina to tell her he wouldn't be at glee, one to Puck to tell Schue that he and Rach wouldn't be at glee and one to Matt who would want to know what was going on.

Tina's response was pretty much what he expected.

**Tina:** Whatever. You know we're done right?

He rolled his eyes but responded

**Mike**: [Tina] I was hoping you'd say that so I wouldn't have too. later

He should be more upset by that but really it wasn't like they were that serious. They'd started making out and stuff at camp but he didn't think anything of it until they got back to school and Tina came up to him, taking his hand in hers. That was when he realized she thought they were dating and he didn't know how to tell her they weren't so he just went with it. Besides, with how she was treating her supposed friend, he'd hate to see how she treated him if she didn't approve of his choices later on so it probably was better this way.

Puck's response had him lifting an eyebrow.

**Puck: **Y r u w/B? Is she alright?

After translating the text to why are you with B? He was curious as to why Puck would be worried about Rachel. Last he knew they weren't even really friends thanks to Hudson being a jealous asshole.

**Mike: **[Puck] That's what I'm trying to find out. She's upset about something and T broke up with me because I'm helping her even after the Sunshine stuff.

Puck replied almost instantly

**Puck: **B can be bad ass when she wants to be huh? Tell her to call me later.

Mike text back that he would, ignoring the bad ass comment because he still thought what Rachel did to Sunshine was wrong. He got to the last response and that one didn't surprise him in the least.

**Matt: **I'm on my way

* * *

He knew if he sent a text to Matt saying Rach was upset and that he was taking her to Breadstix to cheer her up that Matt would come running. He may have moved and had to transfer schools but he was only 40 minutes away and him and Mike still hung out regularly. Mike was the only one that knew that Matt had been in love with Rachel Berry since they were 4 years old and had went off on their dance instructor for telling Matt that he couldn't be in the recital because he wasn't as good as the other children.

Rachel was one for a rant even back then and had told their teacher that she was a racist sexist villain who rivaled Cruella Deville and that she was going to let Matt in the recital in whatever spot he wanted otherwise she would have her daddies sue.

She was damn smart for a disney loving 4 year old and that teacher let Matt in the recital and ever since that day, Matt had been in love with Rachel but never told her, just watched her from afar.

* * *

In sixth grade, the first grade that they didn't make kids give out valentines to everyone, Rachel made the whole class valentines and brought in cookies but she had three cards. Mike had made her one because she was in dance class with him and because Matt liked her, Puck, then Noah, had made her one because she went to the Jewish community Center with him and because his mom had made him(or so he claimed) and Matt had made her, and only her, one. It was a ninja monkey valentine that said 'you must be a ninja because I blinked and you stole my heart' it was mushy and he claimed he didn't buy them but that it was one that was left over from his sister's box. Mike didn't buy it but Rachel had blushed when she read it and gave Matt an extra cookie so Mike had decided it was smart on Matt's part.

* * *

He heard a soft clearing of the throat before a voice broke into his thoughts, "I'm sorry to disturb your thinking but if we're not going to go somewhere I should probably make my way to glee"

He shook his head, "Sorry, Rach, I didn't hear you come out. You ready?"

She nodded, not looking to enthused but at least she didn't have tears in her eyes either and she let him put his arm around her without shrugging it off so that was something right?

He helped her into his car and got into the drivers side before saying, "Puck said to call him later"

"You told Noah we were leaving?"

He nodded, "Someone needed to tell Schue"

"I figured you'd tell Tina to tell him"

Mike shrugged, "We broke up so I figured Puck'd be the better one to deliver a message"

"Oh Mike! I'm sorry! I told you that I was fine, you didn't need to mess up your relationship because of me."

"Rach, chill. It's fine. I'm not that broken up about it, if you haven't noticed. Besides it's not your fault, alright?"

She didn't believe him, obviously but she nodded her head and said, "Okay"

"So, what was wrong with you earlier? Ready to tell me yet?"

"I suppose I owe you that much." She replied opening her mouth to continue when her phone went off.

She grabbed it out of her pocket and opened the message. He saw her frown as she typed back a reply.

"Who was it?"

"Finn"

"Oh... What's it say?"

"He's upset that I left and that I'm with you" She answered bluntly

He didn't know what to say to that so he asked again, "What happened earlier to upset you?"

"Finn and I were fighting about the Sunshine incident. I apologized and he told me that I only care for myself and it went back and forth so I told him to break up with me and be done with it and when he didn't respond I left and then ran into the two of you."

"And now he's mad because you didn't let him answer and instead left with me?"

She nodded as she got another message.

"Do you mind turning around? We can go get a shake still but I need to go to glee for a moment first."

He nodded, "Sure, no problem." He was calculating in his head and Matt wouldn't be there for another 25 minutes or so, so they were fine on time. He turned around and headed back to the school.

When they got there, Rachel jumped out of the car, hurrying towards the glee room, leaving him to hurry after her. They walked in together and the talking stopped.

* * *

"You and the glee slut ended early?" Tina asked, sounding innocent even with the obviously harsh words.

Brit turned to Santana, "Is she talking about you or me?"

Santana rolled her eyes before shooting a glare at Tina, "Neither of us. She's being a jealous bitch and talking about Rachel."

Brit cocked her head to the side, "Rachel's not a slut. She wouldn't even make out with me when I asked her to to complete my collection."

Santana just nodded as Rachel ignored Tina, smiled slightly at Brit and Santana before walking over to Finn, "You wanted to talk? Talk"

"In a hurry to get back to your date?" Finn asked, glaring.

Rolling her eyes, "Listen Finn, I'm done with this. I apologized. What I did to Sunshine was wrong but I did it to her, not you. Then we fight in the hallway and break up and Mike decides to be a good friend and cheer me up and you decide that even though you're upset and don't know if you want to be with me or not, that no one else is allowed to hang out with me even as friends so you text me saying we need to talk in person. Well I'm here now, what do you want to say? Talk."

Quite a few of the glee kids eyes widened at Rachel's words. She never talked back like that unless it was for a solo or something so they all knew she meant business. Puck was grinning, Santana was eyeing Rachel up and down as if seeing her in a whole new light, Brit clapped, Tina glared, Mercedes and Kurt whispered back and forth excitedly, unsure of who's side they were on just yet though for once Rachel was winning, Schue decided it was best to keep out of the whole thing, Artie was watching with interest while Quinn couldn't help the smirk on her face as she watched the diva put Finn in his place. Mike was grinning just like Puck and went to sit beside him as they watched Finn open and shut his mouth a couple of times, unsure how to handle her rant.

Finally he said, "We're done"

Rachel arched an eyebrow, having cried earlier and then through the rant realized that he played her so much that she didn't really want to get back with him anyway. She loved the idea of him that was in her head and loved him for being what she though of her first real friend in high school but she had finally realized that he was quite possibly more self absorbed than herself and that was saying something, she replied with, "You needed me to come all of the way back here for you to tell me what I already knew? Thank you for that Finn, I hope you have a wonderful life. Good bye"

That was not the reaction he had expected so he continued, "I called you back here to tell you that since you and Mike decided to ditch us and go on your date, Tina and I decided we would go out tonight too. We're going to catch a movie and grab some dinner."

Mike was a little shocked at that until he saw Tina's surprised face and Rachel rolling her eyes and realized Hudson had made it up.

"Have fun with that. Though for the record, Michael and I are not going on a date." She had said the last part for Kurt and Mercedes gossiping benefit. "Anything else?"

He was staring at her now, not even sure what was going on. She wasn't reacting like she normally did and it was confusing him so instead of backing off and stopping while he wasn't too far behind he answered her question with, "Yeah, Santana and I had sex last year"

"Well then I'm glad that I didn't, as you so crudely put it, put out for you this summer." She then turned to Santana and asked, "Was he any good?"

Santana, as well as almost everyone else in the room's, mouth dropped before Santana smirked and shook her head, no. Rachel nodded, "Didn't think so. Well if that's all, Mike are you ready to go?"

Mike was still laughing beside Puck but nodded, jumping out of his chair and following her towards the door.

"Hey, Berry" Santana called out.

Rachel turned and said, "Yes, Santana?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

Rachel shrugged and Santana asked, "Wanna come to the Mall with me and Brit?"

Rachel nodded, "Sure, I've been wanting to get a new look. See you then"

Santana nodded, Brit ran and gave her a hug before Rachel turned and Mike followed her out.

* * *

When they got back to his car, she deflated and he was confused. She wasn't crying but she wasn't that same fiery girl from moments before either. "Are you okay?" He asked as he started the car.

She nodded, "I will be"

It was then that he realized that though she may have meant some of those things she said back there, for the most part it had been an act to fool Finn and it had worked but now that she was off of the 'stage' she was back to being the hurt girl who had just broken up with her boyfriend. He reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing lightly as he said, "You were great back there."

She nodded, but smiled at him, "Thank you. It did feel good to get some of that off my chest."

"You definitely shocked and impressed a lot of people in there. It was awesome. Too bad no one taped it."

She rolled her eyes at that and shook her head, but he heard the chuckle that escaped her lips and it made him smile. Mission cheer up Rachel Berry was officially in effect.

* * *

They pulled into Breadstix and walked inside, the whole time Mike was scanning to see if Matt's car was there yet, it wasn't. Good the surprise was still in place and it gave him time to dig a little. They got seated in a booth and ordered their shakes.

"So Rach, now that you finally kicked Hudson to the curb, now what?"

Rachel took a drink of her shake as she considered his question before shrugging, "I don't know. I'll probably just throw myself into my studies and Glee like I should have been doing in the first place."

"And hang out with your awesome ninja friend, me, of course" Mike added causing her to laugh as she nodded.

"Oh of course, and Noah too and apparently Brittany and Santana" She dropped off at that thought, "That's strange"

"What is? That your becoming friends with Santana? Yeah it is."

She shook her head, "Not that, well that too but that I have friends. Finn's been my only real friend since..." She looked as if she was thinking back and then they heard

"Since that asshole decided to stay quiet and not stick up for you in 7th grade"

"Matt?" Rachel questioned, turning towards the voice and seeing Matt standing there, watching and listening to the two of them. When she saw him she practically yelled "MATT" before jumping up and throwing her arms around him. He was shocked, Mike could tell but he quickly put his arms around her, holding her to him.

"Hey Rach"

"Matt, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too but why would you miss me? I was such a jerk"

She pulled back to shake her head, "You were not. You know I never blamed you for that"

"Yeah well I blamed myself enough for the both of us."

Mike was confused for a second before he remembered what they must be talking about.

* * *

After the valentine, Rachel started hanging around Matt and Mike a little more. They'd swing or play tag at recess and she'd bring them cookies or snacks at lunch. They became pretty close but during the summer they didn't see each other at all because Rachel went to a dance camp in New York and didn't come back until the day before school started so on the first day of school she walked in and went to her locker, which was right next to Karofsky's. She was putting her books in when Karofsky walked up to his locker with a group of guys, Matt and Mike included. Rachel had just shut her locker and was turning to face them, her face smiling when she saw him and Matt when out of no where, Puck walked by and tossed his slushie at her before laughing and bumping fists with Karofsky and Azimo. Not saying anything to the rest of them and not looking at the hurt in Rachel's eyes. Matt knew he should do or say something and complained later to Mike that he didn't. Mike, himself had felt bad about not doing anything but they had a reputation to uphold and they didn't want to be the future targets. Plus they found out later that the reason Puck had done it was because he had heard Karofsky talking about asking Rachel out and knew that that would end up badly so he was, in his own way, trying to protect her. He told her that sophomore year but they knew much sooner and should have told her. From then on, Rachel didn't talk to them and they didn't try and talk to her. Things weren't as good after that. Matt moped and closed up refusing to open up to any new people. His brief fling with Santana was to stop rumors that he was gay and after Kurt that was it and he never did forgive himself for not helping Rachel but maybe..

* * *

"Matt there was nothing you could have done. Seriously what would you do? Punch Noah? When we both know he had admirable reasons for doing what he did even if it wasn't my favorite solution he could have thought of"

Matt shrugged, "I don't know but I should have done something and I'm sorry"

"I forgive you" She said and Mike could see she only said it because he needed to hear it and that she didn't really believe forgiveness was needed.

Matt hugged her again, "Thanks" They sat down across from Mike and Matt stole a drink of her shake causing her to shoulder bump him and glare but the smile on her face ruined the glares effectiveness.

"So Mike said you're having a bad day. What's up?"

Rachel turned to Mike, mouth open as she put two and two together, "You text him?"

"You needed to be cheered up and he was my first thought on how to do that" Mike shrugged as Matt started chuckling.

"Did you think I just happened to show up at the same time you guys were here?"

Rachel blushed as she answered, "I didn't think about it. I was just happy to see you..."

Matt smirked at the blush but said, "I'm happy to see you too but what happened?"

"Hudson was a douche, she told his ass off in front of the glee club and they broke up" Mike answered cheerfully before Rachel could.

Rachel glared at him but answered, "What he said, mostly"

Matt was shocked, that wasn't what he was expecting, though to be honest he wasn't sure what he was expecting. He'd read Rachel was upset and needed cheering up and he saw it as a way to start making up for not helping her all those years ago so he jumped in his car and headed here.

"Matt?" Rachel nudged him slightly making him realize he hadn't said anything yet. He put an arm around her, hugging her to him as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't their to kick his ass for being a jerk" Matt told her, keeping his arm around her shoulders.

Rachel shrugged, "I'm sure Noah'll take care of it despite my text for him to leave it alone."

"What's going on there? I didn't know you two were hanging out again" Mike asked, seeing an opening and taking it.

Rachel shrugged again, "Over the summer we started hanging out at JCC whenever his mom would make him take Dani. I guess it made us closer eventually."

Mike nodded and Matt gave him a look which made him look at his phone then jump up, "Sorry Rach, my mom text me saying I needed to come home. Matt can you take her home?"

Matt nodded, glad his friend had got the hint even as Rachel pouted a little.

Mike saw the pouting too and held his arms open. She got out and hugged him, "Thank you for everything" She whispered.

"Anytime, Rach. Call me later"

She nodded promising she would and he kissed her cheek before first bumping Matt and heading out, smirking the whole way and thinking "About damn time"

* * *

"So you and Finn are done?" Matt asked.

Rachel nodded, sipping at her shake and kicking her feet, not really caring about the earlier drama at the moment.

"And you, Brit and Lopez are becoming friends?"

another nod.

"I think I have one more piece of news for you that you might like. I know I do."

Rachel arched an eyebrow, motioning for him to continue.

"I talked to my mom earlier today and she and I came to an agreement, finally."

"About?"

"I'm moving in with my sister this weekend so I can come back to McKinley."

Rachel's eyes widened, a smile already spreading on her face, "Are you serious?"

Matt nodded, "Schools just not as fun with out my Ninja best friend and midget diva" he teased.

Rolling her eyes, "It's only been a week you can't possibly know if school is fun or not where you're at"

"Do you want me to stay there?" Matt asked, face falling slightly.

"Of course not. I was just stating a fact. Then again, you may be correct. Life with ninja's is always more fun."

"Don't forget the midget diva's" Matt stuck his tongue out at her as he said it, causing her to laugh even as she tried to glare, at his childishness.

She hugged him, "I'm glad you're coming back."

"Me too. This time'll be different Rach."

She nodded but didn't look too confidant.

"Promise" He whispered, kissing the side of her head as he did.

She nodded again, looking a little more sure.

* * *

The spent the rest of the time there, catching up on everything they've missed for the past 4 years before finally, two hours later, Matt had to take her home so he could make the long trip home himself.

He walked her to her door, neither of them wanting the night to end.

"I'm glad we finally got the chance to talk after everything" Rachel started.

"Yeah, probably should have done that ages ago. It would have made life so much easier."

She agreed, nodding before hugging him again, "Thank you so much for everything. I can't believe you drove down here just because Mike said I had a bad day. "

He pulled back from her slightly to look down into her eyes, "Rach, I know you won't believe this right now and I don't blame you but I'd do almost anything for you and would have since we were four so get used to me dropping everything for you when you have a bad day because that's how it's going to be from now on."

Rachel was blushing as she remembered their encounter when they were little, at the dance studio before answering "I would have done anything for you too, you know. I..."

He put his finger to her lips, "I know. If 7th grade and Karofsky hadn't happened things would have been different but that's alright because they're different now, right"

Rachel nodded, smiling again now that she had him back. She hadn't even realized how big a piece of her was missing until he came back.

"I'm going to miss you" She whispered, arms still around his waist.

"I'll be back in a couple of days and you have my number. We'll talk everyday until then, alright?"

She nodded hugging him again.

He hugged her too, kissing her cheek as they pulled apart. "I'll call you when I get home"

"I'll be waiting" She replied, softly, still staring up at him, neither of them moving.

"We have a lot of talking to do when I get back" He told her softly.

She nodded because it was true.

"But we don't have time for it now so I'm going to pretend we've talked everything through and go backwards just for now, alright?"

She looked confused but nodded, "Okay..."

He smiled, noting her confusion before bending down and kissing her softly on the lips before pulling away. He saw her touch her lips in surprise.

"I've been wanting to do that again since the first time,"

Rachel smiled, remembering their first kiss.

* * *

Rachel was leaving for the dance camp in the morning and Matt had come over to help her pack since Mike had already left for his summer camp. They were up in her room and they had heard her dad yell that Matt's mom was there to take him home.

"I'm going to miss you this summer" Rachel told him, touching his arm before turning so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

He cleared his throat because he was a boy and didn't usually talk about feelings and junk. Only with Rachel but he admitted, "I'm going to miss you too. Hurry home"

She nodded, turning back to him and hugging him. It surprised him but he hugged her back and when she pulled back and looked at him, he just bent over and kissed her. It surprised them both and they jumped apart but they were both smiling so that was a good sign.

"MATTHEW LET'S GO" he heard his mom yell this time.

"Well..I'll see ya Rach. Email me."

She nodded, still smiling, "I will. Have fun, Matt. Bye"

* * *

That was the last real conversation they had until today and yet somehow the feelings had held on all this time, it was hard to believe.

"We'll talk soon" Rachel whispered.

"Yeah, I'll be back Saturday." He replied, still lost in his thoughts a bit, as was she.

"At least it's not a whole summer this time, less likely for something to go wrong" Rachel smiled to show she was teasing.

"Yep and this time I'm calling you since you were lousy at emailing" He teased back.

"It was a very prestigious dance camp and I hardly had time to sleep let alone get on the computer" Rachel defended before noticing him laughing and hit his arm, "It's not funny"

"Of course it isn't" He replied, nodding though his eyes were twinkling.

"Good bye, Matt. Be careful" Rachel told him, deciding he really should go so he wouldn't be too late and could hurry back to her.

"I will and I'll call you as soon as I get there." he promised.

One last hug and another stolen kiss and he was back in his car pulling away and already counting the days until Saturday. This time would be different. This time they would get their chance, he could feel it.


End file.
